Stealth
Stealth is an implemented feature of Kenshi as of version Beta 0.90. Stealth is one of the core Thievery skills and without leveling the skill a player will have a hard time with Thievery and Assassination. Using stealth, one can sneak around undetected, and knock out unsuspecting opponents from behind, if ones assassination skill is high enough. Stealth also affects how well a disguise will work when used to enter a enemy town. In the end if you want to be a thief you need stealth! Affected by * Cover. Hiding behind a bed is better than being out in the open. * Distance. It is easier to hide from a guy at the other side of the street than a guy right in front of you. * Light. Refer to Stealth Mode below. * Weight. Carrying heavy things and armor will negatively affect your stealthiness. * Wounds. They will make you slower and noisier. Stealth mode When you press the stealth button two icons appear above the characters head, an eye and sun. Blue Eye -This means you are currently unseen by any NPC around you. Yellow Eye - This means you are within an NPC's line of sight but you remain unseen. A yellow arrow will come up showing the direction of the NPC you might be spotted by. You have a small amount of time to find a better hiding spot before the NPC detects you. Red Eye - This means you've been spotted by an NPC, and they can currently see you. Sun - The amount of light currently on your player. This includes any artificial light source your character walks into. The sun will be half-dimmed while in dim light, and fully shaded when in complete darkness. *BUG* Light will bleed through doors Equipment Armour * Ninja Rags: 30% Stealth increase * Dark Leather Shirt: 10% Stealth increase * Basket Hat: 10% Stealth increase * Assassin's Rags: 10% Stealth increase * Ninja Pants: 10% Stealth increase * Ninja Gi: 10% Stealth increase * Swamp Ninja Mask: 10% Stealth increase * Dustcoat: 10% Stealth Increase * Disguises Robotic limbs * Stealth Leg (left) * Stealth Leg (right) Tips * You don't need to be around enemies to train and can simply sneak around friendly / neutral towns to train the skill up. * Finding a Nest at the edge of a zone is a good way to train fast. Nests spawn numerous hostiles, and because they are bound to the nest their movements are constrained and therefore predictable. Staying at the edge of the zone decreased the likelihood of a returning patrol sandwiching your party. * Remember to remove anything heavy in your inventory including Armour that has a negative stealth rating when attempting to use stealth. * Once a character becomes good at sneaking, they become invisible to lower level NPCs. Other notes * Above skill level 30 (total - including effect bonuses) player gains the "ninja" (also called the infamous Naruto run) run animation and increase in movement speed while sneaking. Category:Statistics